2000 AD
2000 AD is a science fiction comic that began in 1977 and, against the odds, is still running. After reading a newspaper article predicting a rise in public interest in science fiction, IPC employee Kevin Gosnell hit on the idea of a sci-fi comic. Editorial director John Sanders put Pat Mills in charge of the project. Early talks between Mills and John Wagner produced the ideas of reviving Dan Dare and the inclusion of a new strip named Judge Dredd.Kibble-White, Graham (2005). Ultimate Book of British Comics. London: Alison & Busby. p.23. ISBN 0-74908-211-9 Preparations for the first issue's release coincided with moral outrage over Action, and so a number of its strips had to be reworked so as not to offend Disgusted of Tumbridge Wells.Kibble-White, Graham (2005). Ultimate Book of British Comics. London: Alison & Busby. p.24. ISBN 0-74908-211-9 Features A sampling of the many strips that have appeared in the publication: * The ABC Warriors * Ace Trucking Co. * Bad Company (first appeared 1986) * The Ballad of Halo Jones (first appeared 1984) * Big Dave * Button Man * Cradlegrave * Dan Dare (first appeared 1977) * Defoe * Durham Red * Flesh (first appeared 1977) * Harlem Heroes (first appeared 1977) * Indigo Prime * Invasion (first appeared 1977) * Judge Dredd (first appeared 1977) * Lobster Random * MACH-1 (first appeared 1977) * Maniac 5 * Nikolai Dante * Nemesis the Warlock * Really and Truly * The Red Seas * Robo-Hunter * Ro-Busters * Rogue Trooper * Second City Blues * Sinister Dexter * Sláine * Skizz (first appeared 1983) * Stickleback * Strontium Dog * Tyranny Rex * The V.C.s * Zenith (first appeared 1987) * Zombo Dredd spin-offs There have also been a large number of Dredd spin-offs, often appearing in the sister title, Judge Dredd Megazine: * Anderson: Psi Division * Brit-Cit Babes * Cal-Hab Justice * Citi-Def * Devlin Waugh * Harke & Burr * Harmony * Inaba * The Inspectre * Insurrection * Jack Point: Simping Detective * Johnny Woo * Judge Death * Judge Hershey * Judge Karyn * Judge Janus * Juliet November * Low Life * Marauder * Missionary Man * Pussyfoot 5 * Red Razors * Shimura * Tales From The Black Museum * Tempest Creators A large number of British comics creators have worked at 2000 AD including: * Dan Abnett * Simon Bisley * Brian Bolland * Alan Davis * Garth Ennis * Carlos Ezquerra * Gerry Finley-Day * Neil Gaiman * Dave Gibbons * Alan Grant * Brendan McCarthy * Mike McMahon * Mark Millar * Pat Mills * Alan Moore * Grant Morrison * Peter Milligan * Kevin O'Neill * Bryan Talbot * John Wagner * Kev Walker * Chris Weston Fanzines The comic has also inspired a number of small press comics: Fanzines featuring 2000 AD characters and settings: * Class of '79 * Dogbreath, a Strontium Dog fanzine * Zarjaz The active fanbase has also been inspired to produce original comics and comics magazines: * The End is Nigh * FutureQuake * MangaQuake * Omnivistascope * Solar Wind * Something Wicked See also * Crisis * Starlord * Tornado * Toxic! * Warrior References External links *2000 AD Online Online reference *BritishComics.com Category:Weekly Category:Anthologies Category:Science fiction Category:IPC titles Category:Fleetway (1987) titles Category:Rebellion titles * Category:Comics launched in 1977